


One in 83 in 3 in 1000

by BookWormsAreTheBest



Category: Dolan Twins - Freeform, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Grethan, Hair Pulling, Incest, M/M, Mating, Mentions of Rape, Omega Verse, Regret, Rough Sex, Rut, Smut, Twincest, heat - Freeform, what do I even tag this crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWormsAreTheBest/pseuds/BookWormsAreTheBest
Summary: Grayson is 14 when he sends Ethan into rut for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ABO work, sorry if it sucks.

**THE COMPLETE HISTORY OF MAOMS TWINS**  
By Betty Anne Lewis, Beta Writer at the New York Times

    _There was a North American study done in the fifties to early sixties, one that proved a fact many had suspected for years. With identical twins, 1 in approximately 83 pairs would be born alpha and omega. All other pairs would consist of two betas. The part of the study that indisputably caused the most controversy, though, was not the fact that nearly 350 pairs of identical twins were being studied since birth, it was that the alpha and omega pairs always fell in love, without exception. A similar study was later repeated using a survey in the eighties, and the same results were obtained even with a larger test group of 3000 pairs of identical twins worldwide. Later research revealed that these rare pairs of twins presented earlier, around the age of 14, at about the same time, would have no romantic feelings for each other up to that point, and would bond, bite, and mate very early in life._

    _This information shook the world, and since discovery has put stress on countless identical twins up to a certain age, causing torment and jokes from their peers, and the small worry in the back of every parent’s head that one day their family could fall victim to the infamous fated incest of MAOMS, or Monozygotic Alpha Omega Mate Syndrome._

_Parents, upon finding out they are having twins, often beg doctors to find out if they were fraternal or identical, usually to no avail, and if they are identical, many parents choose to build guest houses or sheds outside their homes with beds and bathrooms, or find soundproof walls in apartments, even though the chance of having MAOMS twins is so small. These were dubbed twin bunkers, a place that twins could go into heat and rut together without disturbing their families._

_In 1991, incest was made legal for MAOMS twins, only for the reason that these pairs were somehow born infertile, and unable to successfully create pups. It is the only legal form of first degree incest to this day, with both marriage and sex allowed._

_Most can agree that MAOMS twins are one of the strangest evolutions of human kind. They face their own unique sets of challenges in life that no one but them can quite understand, and a bond deeper than any other in the world. They are highly secretive about their sex lives, good at masking their scents, and very codependent. Rarely do they show affection in public or around friends and family because of the attention they get. Most people have never met a MAOMS pair in their life and realized. Very little is still known about their personal lives, and the twins seem to intend to keep it that way._

***

  
Ethan and Grayson Dolan were born on December 16th, 1999, in New Jersey. Twins ran in the family so Lisa and Sean were not shocked by their birth. They didn’t stress like most parents of twins, knowing that the chances of having MOAMS twins was so low, and, besides, there was nothing they could do to know in advance until one of them started presenting. Still, when they moved to the house they hoped to stay in with the kids, they built a small ‘guest house’ at the very back of the large back yard, halfway buried in the woods. It wasn’t fancy, 250 square feet with just a bed and small bathroom, some soundproof walls, and just one small window facing the woods with drapes. It matched the main house and raised no suspicions from passerby’s.

The Dolans keep it locked. Only Lisa and Sean have a key hidden somewhere, and no one else cares about it. Lisa goes in to clean and put in some new, bigger clothes once a year, and that’s it. Ethan and Grayson pay no mind, Cameron couldn’t care less, and it practically blends into the woods at this point.

Ethan doesn’t know why he finds himself staring at it the day before his 14th birthday. If he and Gray are somehow soul mates, a thought that he hates, this is the year it’ll happen. It. The boys almost never talk about it, but right now all Ethan wants is to sit down with his brother and get some reassurance that duh, of course they’re just betas, and once this year is up they’ll still be just betas, and mom can convert the twin bunker to a real guest house, and he and Gray can go on with their lives. He looks across the breakfast table to see Gray eating his cereal and paying him no mind, and tries to push these toxic thoughts out of his head. It’s the day before their birthday, after all, he should be pumped. The day only goes downhill from there. In school three people take pictures of him and Gray in the halls. He fails a science test. (Fuck valence electrons.) He trips in gym class and skins his knee. And he goes to bed hoping that tomorrow will be better.

Grayson Dolan wakes up on December 16, 2013, and the first thing he does is look out the window. He stares at the twin bunker nestled into the woods behind their house. He pretends to pay no mind to it, and he knows E does too. He knows it’s irrational to think that he could be an alpha or omega, there’s a 1.176 chance of it, after all. Hell, even if he wasn’t a twin, there would be a 15 percent chance of being an alpha and a 10 percent chance of being an omega, 10 for alpha and 15 for omega if he was a girl. Those are horrible odds. He should be a beta just like his dad and sister and grandmothers and aunt and cousins. But still. This is the year. And everyone knows it. At school his birthday is announced on the morning announcements, and all day people mock him and his brother.

“ _Hey, feeling slick yet, Dolan?”_

_“Yo celebrity, gunna get famous for alpha omega porn now, you little bitch?”_

_“Where’s your mate, he presenting?”_

Grayson hates it. It’s disgusting. The more people say the more the thought fazes him, of being in bed with his brother of all people. Ethan doesn’t even know he likes guys. Ethan’s his best friend. You don’t fuck your best friend. It’s a thought that makes him want to throw up. It’s not like he could just be hit by a wave of hormones in one second and immediately fall for his twin. That would never happen.

As the days pass and the weeks go on, Ethan and Grayson grow more and more stressed and anxious. They see the stares from their family at dinner, and the looks from their classmates when they arrive at school. The bullying continues and Ethan and Grayson rely on each other to stay sane.

Now, as the Dolan family sits at the dinner table in February, Ethan and Grayson are so used to that thought in the back of their minds that they don’t even pay attention to it anymore. They eat their steak and laugh with their family and talk about school and spring break plans. Grayson puts his fork down and looks at his mom.

“Hey, ma, you got any more water?”

Lisa looks at the empty pitcher. “No, go get some yourself.”

Grayson sighs and gets up to get more water, feeling slightly woozy as he does. He sits back down immediately. “Ma, I’m dizzy, can you please do it?” He begs.

Lisa looks ready to scold but Cameron stands up with her own empty glass and goes to get them both some water, ruffling his hair as she walks past.

“Thank you.” He smiles at his sister.

“You Okay?” Ethan asks, “Because like half of my math class is out right now, you might be getting sick too.”

“Nah, bro, I think it’s just a migraine. It just kinda hit me, I guess.” Grayson says, gratefully accepting his water from Cameron as she sits down.

“Do you need to go lay down?” Sean asks, a worried look on his face.

“No, I’m good dad, but thanks. I’m still hungry.” He picks his fork back up and shoves the bite of mashed potatoes into his mouth, swallowing dryly. The second he swallows he almost throws it back up. He makes a soft gagging sound and reaches for his water, but his hand goes numb and he almost knocks it over.

“Whoah, Gray, are you good?” Grayson nods, putting his head in his hands.

“Grayson, go lay down.” His dad says.

Grayson tries to nod and as he does his vision goes black and his head gets weighed down by cider-blocks, falling out of his hands and onto the table.

“Grayson!” His mother yelps in surprise.

“Whooooaaa,” Grayson says, “I’m so fucking dizzy.” No one has the heart to correct his language, and Ethan slings an arm around his shoulder, rubbing his other arm.

All of a sudden, Grayson screams, his head momentarily stinging with a white hot pain. Then the pain moves to his stomach, and he opens his eyes to look up at Ethan just as he gets his by a wave of something warm and desperate, smelling like caramel and flowers. Everyone stares at him for a second, then Grayson feels his underwear start to turn wet.

He looks at Ethan. “No.” He whimpers, and then all of a sudden his dad is in action, pushing Grayson out of Ethan’s grasp and shoving Ethan as far as he can away.

“LISA, GRAB GRAYSON.” Grayson lets out a pathetic whine as Lisa drags him into the kitchen and Cameron and Sean drag a confused and screaming Ethan out the sliding glass door and to the bunker. Grayson starts sobbing into Lisa’s shirt, a fellow Omega. She whispers quietly assurances as she cards her hands through his hair.

“Mom, it hurts, it hurts, mom, just let me see him, it _hurts_!”

“I know, honey, I know.” She says, tears in her eyes, holding her young son close as he falls apart. Outside they can hear Ethan screaming.

‘ _What’s going on, let me near him, let me go, let me see Grayson!_ ”

Sean steps back into the house a minute later with a shocked expression, scratches on his face, and blood on his knuckles. “He’s in there. Halfway there he went into rut, went crazy and started screaming for Grayson.” Sean looks at said boy. “Oh, Gray.” He wraps his son into his arms and Cameron joins the hug.

“Please.” Grayson whimpers, sobbing still. “Mom, let me see him, mom I need my alpha, let me see him, it hurts so much.”

“Grayson, you know I can’t do that.”

“Why? I can’t get pregnant, we’re both in pain, and that why the shed is there! We’re gunna see each other sooner or late and he’s gunna bite me and it’s best we do it in private.”

“Grayson,” Sean whispers, “young alphas are reckless and violent, he could hurt you.”

“Dad, it’s Ethan, he wouldn’t hurt me, you know he wouldn’t. Whatever he could do to me, this is so much worse.” He looks up at his mom. “Mom, you remember your first heat. Wouldn’t it have been better with a mate, an alpha, even a beta like dad, mom just let me go out there. I need him.”

Lisa and Sean make eye contact while Cameron strokes Grayson’s arm. They come to a silent agreement.

“Fine.” Lisa whispers, “But take your phone and call me twice a day, I don’t know how long you’ll be out there. And remember to eat the chips and water. There are nutrition pills too.”

“Thank you.” Grayson groans, and he hugs his family before grabbing his phone and slipping outside into the crisp evening air.

They watch him run towards the cabin and grab the key where it was dropped outside and open the door. The last thing they see is Grayson disappear into the dimly lit cabin, and Lisa breaks down sobbing into Sean’s chest.

“ _Holy shit_.” Cameron whispers.

“-They’re mates.” Sean finishes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward smut and some bad angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I banged this all out in an hour. The storyline just wouldn’t stop replaying in my mind. Sorry if this is HELLA rushed... but enjoy!

Grayson breathes heavy as he runs out the sliding glass doors. The area between his legs feels hot and wet and throbbing, and everything seems to be covered in a thick, smothering haze of lust. He can feel his feet on the ground and the air on his skin but it’s all lost in _Ethan Ethan, Ethan_.

Grayson sees a key in front of the door of the bunker, and fumbles with it for a second. The second he gets the door open, he’s hit by a rich and intoxicating scent. It’s cinnamon and allspice, sweat and burning wood. He would cough if it wasn’t filling his lungs so wonderfully. The slams the door behind him and has half a brain to lock it as he does so. When he turns to the bed in the small, foreign room, there sits Ethan, shaking and sweating.

Ethan’s hands tremble with the effort of self control as he looks up. “ _Grayson_ ,” he says in a low growl, “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave now.“ Grayson is struck by his brother’s pure strength at not trapping him on the spot.

“No.”

“Grayson.”

“E, I can’t...” He says in a pitiful voice.

Ethan looks up to face him, eyes dark and hungry. “Grayson, I don’t want to hurt you, but I swear to god if you don’t get out that door right now, I won’t be able to stop myself. You’re too young for this. I don’t wanna destroy everything.”

“No.” Grayson pants. “I can’t, I can’t. You have no idea how much this hurts. I need you… please.”

  
Ethan is ready to protest, but then something in him seems to snap. He jumps up from the bed and storms over to Grayson, an animalistic snarl ripping out of him. He grabs Grayson by the shoulders and shoves him into the wall, getting a few inches away from his face. Their noses brush together, and Grayson stares into Ethan’s eyes. He’s both terrified and so unbelievably comfortable. They stay like that for a few seconds, then Ethan grasps Grayson’s arm and flings him across the room with brute strength. Grayson stumbles and falls somewhere at the foot of the bed.

Ethan goes over and pulls him up by the shirt. Grayson hears a rip. Then he feels himself being pushed back onto something firm and soft.

 _The bed._ He thinks in a daze. Then Ethan is over him, straddling him and pinning him down. Not that he’ll ever admit it, but he salivates a little. Ethan growls into his neck and rips his own shirt off, then Grayson’s.

Grayson has a short moment of clarity, half naked, looking into Ethan’s clouded eyes, and thinks What the fuck am I doing?! But then he’s hit by another wave of heat and hormones, and he throws his head back to bare his neck to his brother. Ethan bends down and kisses it roughly, scratching with his teeth and sucking dark marks that will last for days.

Then he gets off of Grayson and flips him over, bending him into an unnatural position by the hips, like downwards dog with his arms to his chest. Gray’s jeans are angrily maneuvered off, his underwear along with them, and he finds himself bent over, ass up, naked on the bed with his head almost to the headboard. With. His. Brother. But damn does it feel good. He heard Ethan shuffle around behind him and he whines in discontent. He needs to be mated, bred, knotted, NOW. He needs his Alpha in him.

Ethan lines himself up and leans down to whisper in his ear. “Last chance, baby. Last chance to leave.” His hot breath sends shivers down Grayson’s spine.  
Grayson trembles and lets out the most demure, destroyed, submissive, un-Grayson-Like “ _Fuck me_ ,” and then he’s being penetrated.

It hurts, but it slides in easily because he’s so slick and ready. His hole is tight and hot and inviting. Grayson screams on first thrust, in pain and pleasure. It feels so good and so right, and no matter how rough he’s being treated, he just needs more Ethan.

There’s another animalistic growl and Gray feels a hand on his neck, shoving his face into the pillows and raising his ass further.

Ethan sets a brutal pace, growling and thrusting in pace to Grayson’s pathetic, high whines and blissed out screams. Slick drips onto the bed and after a few minutes Grayson feels himself tighten up. He comes untouched. Pressure builds and builds and then comes crashing down as his ears ring and his world goes white. He’s limp and sensitive post orgasmically, his cock still hard and ass painfully over-sensitive. It just seems to egg Ethan on further. He growls and pulls Grayson up by the shoulder, grabbing his hair tightly.

Ethan drags his head to the side in the worst position possible, and makes eye contact as he sinks his teeth into that sweet spot right at the juncture of his right neck and shoulder. It evokes a howl and Ethan licks the wound.

He lets out a rough “ _Mine_.”

“Y-yours” Grayson moans.

Grayson unwillingly tightens again, still sore from the last orgasm, and comes again, his cock barely producing anything. He’s still hard and more slick drips onto the bed. It hurts in the best way possible.

A few more minutes pass but it feels like hours. He lets himself be fucked, completely defenseless and at Ethan’s mercy, moaning and screaming against his will. It all feels wrong yet so, so, primally right.

Eventually he feels Ethan’s pace go erratic and his cock start to expand. Then he’s getting a load full in the ass, and Ethan’s knot is settled firmly in him deep. His legs are pushed open slightly by the size and his own cock finally deflates and a last little bit of useless cum dribbles out.

He and Ethan fall onto their sides panting. Ethan wraps his arms around Grayson and lets out a horrified whine. He maneuvers them so they can make eye contact. Grayson’s flushed head lolls back and Ethan has to put it back in place gently. “Grayson.” He squeaks, “Gray, oh my god, did I hurt you?!”

Grayson is disoriented coming down from his high and he has to blink a few times to focus. “I, ugh, mmm, um…”

“Oh my god, I am _so sorry_.”

“It’s okay E, I asked you to.”

“ _What did we just do…”_

A lump rises in Grayson’s throat. This is wrong. This is all just so wrong. Ethan’s arms wrap around his middle and they sit bonded together in a stunned silence. The realization of what just happened crushes over him like a wave.

Grayson doesn’t like being an omega. In seconds his whole world got flipped on its head. His family is fucked. The most important relationship in his life is fucked. His world is fucked. He can never look Ethan in the eye again. He hates himself and wants to throw up at what he just did. He makes a silent promise to himself as he lays there sniffling in Ethan’s arms to never do this again, no matter the circumstance.

But then the heat takes over, and the rut turns Ethan back into the Alpha he now is, and the cycle starts again, and again, and again. Each time the guilt is worse, on both ends.

A few days later when the hormones die down and the boys can catch their breath, they know that this, the most fundamental part of their lives, has changed forever. Neither know what to do.

Neither know how to go on.

Grayson doesn’t even know how to cope with his new body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This part 2 was highly requested. Part 3? Lemme know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...

The last time they fuck Ethan feels the worst. He knows that he hurt his brother, who he loves. He can see the hand shaped bruises all over him and the anguish on his face. And he knows that no matter how guilty and disgusting he feels, Grayson feels 10x worse.

Grayson does feel 10x worse. When the heat dies down and he separates from Ethan for the last time, he gets up slowly and walks to the bathroom alone with the feeling of eyes on his back. The door closes behind him with a small click, and he doesn’t even bother to lock it. Ethan’s seen too much of him already. He steps into the shower with no need to take off what he isn’t wearing, and breaks down completely. He slides down the shower wall, his sobs stifled by the hand over his mouth. He stays there for almost ten minutes before he gets up again.

He gets the soap and covers his entire body, scrubbing so hard his fingernails leave scratches on his arms and chest. He tears up the places where the bruises are and watches some blood run down the drain. He takes the 2 in 1 hair wash and almost rips out his follicles scrubbing and pulling. Then he stands under the hot water for a minute, tears still streaming down his face.

“Oh my god.” He whispers, chest tight and panicked. The water scalds his skin, turning it bright red. “What now?”

He gets out before he can have an asthma attack, still feeling dirty. He blindly reaches for a towel and wraps it around his waist. There’s a new toothbrush in a drawer and he makes sure to clean each and every tooth. He avoids his reflection in the mirror, already knowing that he must look a mess.

He walks out of the bathroom, finds clothes, and gets dressed all without looking at Ethan. All his mom has put in the dresser are some sweatpants, underwear, and T-shirts. He hears footsteps walk to the bathroom once he sits down in a chair in the corner of the room. His head falls into his hands and his elbows rest on his knees. He falls asleep like that.

Next thing Grayson knows he’s waking up on the bed. It’s made with new sheets and he’s laying on his back on top of them. He starts to sit up but a hand gently pushes him down. Ethan is sitting on the side of the bed eyeing him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“It’s okay, keep sleeping, you need it.”

He startles at the sight of his brother. He’s showered and dressed, but he has large purple bags under his eyes and he looks like he’s been crying. “Whoa, are you okay?” Grayson asks, knowing concern laces his sleep-rough voice.

Ethan laughs humorlessly. “I should be asking you that. You’re covered in bruises. And your neck was bleeding.”

Only then does Grayson realize there’s a bandage over his bitten neck. He reaches up to touch it and looks at Ethan is surprise.

“You patched me up?”

“How couldn’t I? I’m the one who hurt you.” He hesitates for a moment, the air between them tense and thick. “I’m so fucking sorry Gray. I don’t know what happened to me. I mean I, I- I fucking raped you or something dude. You’re my brother, how the fuck could I do this?” He hangs his head and lets out an injured noise.

Grayson’s breath catches in his throat. Is that what Ethan really thinks happened? It’s his fault. Not Ethan’s. “Dude, you didn’t rape me. I walked in here. I begged mom to let me go. I’m the one who… you know, asked you to. Neither of us knew what was going on.” He sits up and puts a hand on Ethan’s shoulder. Ethan jerks away.

“I’m jus’ gunna hurt you.” His voice cracks.

“No, you’re not.”

“You jerked away when I touched you, Gray. You’re scared of me.”

“How could you think that?” He knows his voice is hysterical. “I mean, you- you were in rut. Young alphas have no self control and that’s a known fact. I’m the one who sent you into rut. I-“

“You can’t blame yourself for this either.”

“I know…”

“Do you?”

“YES, Ethan.”

“Okay, Okay.” A tense minute passes.

Grayson sighs and maneuvers them both over to sit on the bed, facing each other. “You changed the sheets?”

“They were gross.”

“I bet.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ethan starts to reach for Gray’s neck but stops himself and pulls his hand back.

“I’m fine. Just bonded.”

“I bonded you.” Ethan groans.

“Wow. Glad to know my Alpha loves me.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Ethan sighs. “Fuck. I’m your Alpha.”

Grayson wraps his arms around himself and glares at Ethan. “I’m not some prissy little Omega. You can’t control me.”

Ethan’s eyes widen and he sits up. “Oh, god. Is that what you think, bro? I know you’re not some prissy little omega. You’re too strong for that.”

“I can’t believe I ended up an Omega. I don’t feel like one.”

“I don’t feel like an Alpha.”

“You have to promise not to Alpha voice me. Or try to fuck me when you’re in heat. Or try to kiss me and stuff. You’re still my brother. This doesn’t change anything.”

“I know. I can’t believe we did that. That’s so gross. And I don’t wanna be in a relationship like that either, by the way.”

Thinking about it Grayson actually gags. It’s just so repulsive to him, having sex with his sibling.

“Okay, good.”

They need a subject change.

Grayson speaks up. “What day is it?”

Ethan reaches over to the bedside table and grabs his phone. His eyes widen and he stares at Grayson in disbelief. “The sixth.”

“WHAT?!” Grayson reaches over him and grabs his own phone. He opens it to see at least 50 worried texts from his mom. “It’s been four days.”

“Were we going at it for that long?”

Grayson can’t believe how his ass is still intact. “I guess so. Oh my god mom must be so worried.”

“Was she texting you too?”

Grayson shoves his phone in Ethan’s face. 

“Okay, I guess so.” Ethan groans. “We are so fucked.”

“Should we go in now?”

“No. We need a minute. Figure out our shit.”

It takes the boys two hours and many tears to figure out their shit. They come to the general consensus that twincest is gross, and that just because they’re bonded soul mates doesn’t mean they have to be together. They agree that when they go in, no one mentions what happened to Mom and Dad.

“Wait, lemme grab my phone.” Grayson says as they prepare to leave the bunker. He grabs Ethan’s too, and picks up the key from the floor.

They look at each other and steel themselves for the awkwardness that’s about to ensue. Grayson takes a deep breath and opens the door. The rush of fresh air into the cabin is the most satisfying thing he’s felt in ages. It also reminds him just how strongly he and Ethan still stink of mating. He looks back at Ethan one last time before stepping out onto the cold grass with his bare feet, frost crunching between his toes. He’s vaguely aware of Ethan shutting the door behind them as he makes his way towards the house. Together they navigate the frozen pool and the table and chairs outside. As they get closer to the house they can see their mother sitting at the kitchen island on a barstool, watching them intently. Grayson puts his hand on the door handle. Behind him Ethan says “It’s okay.” And he opens the door with a painful squeak.

Their mother rushes forward and envelopes them both into a bone crushing hug. “I’m so glad you boys are okay.” She sobs. She holds Grayson at arm’s length and observes the bruises and bandage visible above his neckline. She says nothing. She turns to Ethan and takes his head in her hands, observing his sleep deprived face. She sighs and then very abruptly coughs. It hits Grayson again just how strongly Ethan smells like an alpha, and how sweet and inviting he himself does. 

His mother pauses for a moment then clears her throat. “Well, um, I got you guys some suppressants. Uh, here.” She grabs two blue bottles from the counter. Pharmaceutical grade suppressants. On closer inspection, the bottles are different. 

“Mom, you didn’t have to get these. They’re expensive.”

“I know honey, it’s just, I didn’t want you two suffering all the side effects of the basic ones.”

“You take the basic ones.” Ethan argues.

“Yes, and I’ve been on them for years. No use changing that now.”

Lisa shoves the bottles into the boys hands and receives grumbled ‘thank you’s. She doesn’t push for details or try to get them talking. She seems to recognize the change in the dynamic between her sons. The way that they barely look at each other when they talk and how Grayson pulled his hand away when they both reached for the bottles at the same time.

“Can you not bother us for a little bit? And tell Dad and Cameron that. We just need some time.” Grayson says.

“Of course honey.” Lisa says. She watches as the boys trudge their way upstairs, and leans into the counter as she sighs. She sees her husband standing in the doorway, silently watching the whole exchange.

“Do you think they’re okay?” He asks, concern etched in his features.

“I don’t know. They could barely look at each other, Shawn.”

“They’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, honey. Come here.” He kisses her forehead and puts his arms around her. “They figure their stuff out. What’s going on right now- I’m afraid it’s beyond our control.”

“How did this happen to our family?”

Sean blows out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. “The answer to that’s beyond our control too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, yeah. I’m not very proud of this chapter. It all seems kind of rushed to me. I might rewrite it. But I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave suggestions for any scenes you might wanna see in this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another awkward ass convo between the twins. Ya that’s pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get another chapter out but am having a little writers block. Sorry that it’s short and confusing.

It’s been three days since the ‘incident.’ Neither Ethan nor Grayson have been showing up to family meals, and the only contact they’ve had with their parents is to confirm that they’re dropping out of school. They’re already making money off social media, anyway. The boys have been locked in their rooms for the whole time. And they’re missing each other like crazy.

Grayson doesn’t want to be the one to make the first move. Every waking minute has been devoted to trying his best to not think about Ethan. The intrusive thoughts are too much. How good it felt to have his brother inside him, dominating him, ripping him apart from the inside out. How bad it feels to know that everything’s changed. It’s like there’s an invisible magnet pulling him to Ethan, and he’s trying his best to ignore it, but he’s being dragged further towards giving in every second. There’s so much he and Ethan never discussed afterwards. All they really talked about in the long term was that twincest was gross and they weren’t doing it again, and _duh_ , they both thought that was best, but was it realistic? What he’s read about MOAMS Twins is that they always feel like this at the beginning, but always, no matter what, get over it.

Grayson knows he can’t just ignore the fact that they’re bonded, he can _feel_ the fucking bond. He knows Ethan can, too. His emotions are a mess, to say the least.

He finds himself with his hand on the door knob heading to Ethan’s room with no idea how he even got on his feet. His footsteps creak in the hallway of the empty house. It’s a Friday and Cameron is at school, his parents both at work. He gently turns the handle to Ethan’s room, and is struck by Ethan just sitting there on the edge of the bed making dead eye contact with him.

“I heard you coming.” Ethan’s voice is rough.

“Oh.” The silence is tense.

“We need to talk.”

“We did that already.”

“But did we?” Grayson asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Ethan, think about it,” Grayson sit on the bed with Ethan, just like he did three days ago. “We’re bonded. Soul mates.”

Ethan’s expression is guarded. “I thought we agreed that meant nothing.”

“We did, it’s just- That was right after, you know, and we weren’t thinking rationally. We both hate the thought right now, trust me, but what if we’re meant to feel like this at first before it changes?”

“You’re kidding. Grayson, you can’t be serious right now?! _Nothing will chang_ e.”

“Ethan, calm down and fucking think a minute! I’m not saying that I wanna bone you on the spot, but just that we need to start thinking long term.” Grayson says. “What happens next time I’m in heat, or you’re in rut, or we go into them together, huh? What happens then? Having each other around when we’re already bonded would hurt even worse!”

“So you’re saying you want to go into heat with me again?” Ethan yells. “I almost killed you!”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Say that to the hand shaped bruise in your arm.” Ethan says as he grabs Grayson’s arm and holds it up.

“A lot of Alphas do that.”

“That’s not a thing.”

“Look it up, bitch.”

Ethan looks ready to argue, but Grayson decides to get the fuck back on track. “Anyway. I’m not saying that we need to date. But, biologically, we’re mates. I’m just saying that we need to come to terms with that.”

“I thought we did that already.”

“Did we though?” Grayson says.

Ethan sighs. “I guess not.”

It a hard conversation to have, but they have to do it. They need to. It’s been three days and they already miss being brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam and Gray have a heart to heart, and Gray makes some NoIcE realizations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disorganized and jumpy chapter, sorry guys!

It’s been three weeks since the ‘incident’ and things are almost back to normal. The boys are eating and hanging with the family, but there’s this awkward feeling in the air whenever they’re with their close family, anyone who knows about what happened. Like whoever’s with them expects them to kiss or hold hands, like they want something from the twins. They know that everyone wants to say something, but never do because they’re scared they’ll say the wring thing. How do you even react when your cousins, grandsons, or sons turn out to be mates? There’s no manual on how to start that conversation. So how was the sex? And Is the cabin interior nice? Don’t really seem like appropriate openers, do they?

So the boys get their privacy. They’ve gone back to spending all their waking minutes together, even more so now than before because they’re in online school. They just don’t talk about the incident, they did that already. Things are strangely normal between them. Everything except that little tugging feeling they both know the other also notices, those little magnets in their hearts connecting them.

Anyway, they need to get out of the house, so the boys go outside to film vines. It’s fun and it keeps them active. (That’s how Grayson ends up with a banana in hand and a babydoll taped to his abs.)

At the two month mark is when everyone seems to realize that the boys are dead-set on keeping their private lives to themselves. It’s also when the questions start. The boys answer none of them.

At three months is when their parents start expecting answers.

_You are bonded, right?  
 **If we’re bonded or not is none of your business**._

_What are you going to do next heat?  
 **We’ll figure that out ourselves**._

They are really starting to get the whole ‘MOAMS pairs wanting their privacy’ thing. There’s something so much more private about having sex with your brother than just some normal mate.

The three month mark is also when Grayson starts talking to Cameron again. They’ve always been closer than Cameron and Ethan, and to be honest, Grayson misses her. One morning he walks into the kitchen for breakfast only to find out both his parents are at work. Ethan’s asleep and he thinks he’s home alone, but then he sees Cameron sitting at the kitchen counter with her phone and an orange.

“You’re home?” Grayson asks.

“Teacher meeting day.”

“Oh.” He goes to sit next to her at the counter, grabbing what’s left of her orange with a smirk. They make polite conversation for a few minutes before a look crosses Cameron’s face, the one she always has when she wants to say something.

“What?” Grayson asks.

Cameron sighs. “If I ask, you’re not gunna answer.”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.”

“Lets go outside.” Cameron decides.

They settle down in the grass near the pool and Cameron rest her gaze back on Grayson. “You keep deflecting all our questions about what happened with you and Ethan. I know it’s probably some freaky twin mates thing where you can’t tell us shit, but we’re all just super confused. Are you trying to be brothers or something? Because, not to be blunt, but you have to know that can’t work.”

“Yes it can.” Grayson says shortly. “We’re making it work.”

“So you’re not up there fucking or making out or something and that’s why you’re staying away from us?”

“ _WHAT_?! Is that what you all think is going on?”

“We all have our own theories. Mom and day think that you’re hiding your relationship from us because of the whole twin privacy thing. I think that you guys are trying your best to ignore the obvious. Everyone else probably has their own assumptions they’re just keeping to themselves.”

“Well, we’re ‘ignoring the obvious.’” Grayson says with air quotes and a scowl.

“How? Aren’t you guys in love?”

“He’ll no! That like saying if you and I screwed all of a sudden because we couldn’t control it we’d all of a sudden be dating.”

“Ew, fair point.”

“Yeah. Nothing’s changed between us except that we have those shitty memories.”

“Sex wasn’t good?”

“Shut up, and kind of. Great in the moment, horrible afterwards. But that’s none of your business.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not pressing for details. So nothing’s changed between you two at all?”

“Well,” Grayson sighs, “Kind of. It’s like there’s this invisible rope pulling me towards him or something. Like we can’t separate or I’ll die. It’s not exactly romantic, but it still freaks me out.”

“Do you think he feels it, too?”

“I don’t know. I think so.”

“Grayson, have you ever, maybe, thought that that feeling could be what a bond feels like…?”

The realization hits Grayson like a ton of bricks. “But it’s not romantic.” He whispers.

“How would you know what romantic feels like? You’ve had one girlfriend, and I don’t really think she was your type.”

That’s almost more shocking than the last realization. Grayson tears up and puts his head in his knees. “How did you know?” He groans.

“Gray, believe it or not, you’re not as opaque as you think. You wear your heart on your sleeve and everyone knows it but you.”

He leans into her side and she wraps her arms around him. “So, gay, huh?”

“No, bi.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I just think guys are easier to understand. I guess I’m more gay than not.”

“You don’t need to explain.” Cameron kisses his hair. “You know, Ethan is what surprised me most out of the whole thing.” She says.

“How so?” Grayson looks up at her.

“That boy is the straightest male I have ever met.”

Grayson bursts out laughing. “Okay, a little freaky twin mate inside information. It doesn’t really matter your sexual identity, you find your twin attractive during heat or rut no matter what. I looked it up. Ethan confused me too with that one.”

“So he thinks you’re hot? Slightly narcissistic of you, Gray.”

He gives her a little shove. “I said during rut.”

“How do you know he doesn’t right now?”

“Because he doesn’t. Duh. I just told you that we don’t feel anything for each other.”

“Or maybe you’re just denying that you do because you’re scared of change.” Cameron is met with an angry stare. “Just think about it, okay, G? That pulling feeling, the fact that you two got close again afterwards so easily, him being able to get one up for you even though he’s straight. I know I’m not you, and that I can’t ever fully understand this situation, but I have a fair point.”

The three month mark is when Grayson realizes that he’s in love with his brother. He’s been lying to himself, and Ethan has, too. He thinks back to a conversation they had almost three months ago. They can’t just be platonic mates. No such thing exists. They’re bonded and they’ve come to terms with it. They have. Three months ago. Now it’s time to act on it. Will Ethan want to, though? He doesn’t know. For all he knows, Ethan is still hell-bend on staying as far away from the topic as possible. After all, he was, too just a few hours ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was confusing, y’all.

**Author's Note:**

> That took a while to write, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
